Asclepheus Expanded
by Dakkaman777
Summary: For readers of my other fics - The Asclepheus and Al'Dan the Pale Hunter, this fic delves into the things that I failed to delve into in my actual stories. Can act as a Prologue for the Asclepheus or a guide for the Universe , other than that, enjoy Asclepheus Expanded.
1. The Myrmidon Corps

**Ok everybody reading this, this is unlike any story I have written before. Though fair bit of warning, it will probably not make much sense to anyone who hasn't read my AVP Fics – The Asclepheus or Al'Dan the Pale Hunter, so if you want some context…. read those.**

 **This will be a series of one shots pointing out things of interest to my own AVP Universe, such as historical tid-bits and pretty much anything that I want to point out in regards to my AVP fics as I write them. This will include scrapped ideas, loose ends tied up, explanations on things that I won't be able to go into detail on in my other stories.**

 **WARNING: If you haven't read either Al'Dan the Pale Hunter or more importantly The Asclepheus…NONE OF THIS WILL MAKE SENSE….this story is literally like a history book for the Universe of Asclpheus as I will never get the chance to go in depth with some concepts.**

 **ALSO/NOTE – this first chapter will be in documentary format to add a layer of grit, so try to keep your mind open and do your best to follow.**

 **So…what better way to start this off with one of the biggest driving forces of my fic.**

 **The Origins of the Myrmidon Corps!**

 **DAKKAMAN777 PROUDLY PRESENTS**

 **ASCLHEPHEUS EXPANDED**

I am the Ultimate Badass

Words spoken by a Marine whom had no idea of what the future of human potential could bring. When Private Hudson of the Colonial Marine Corps spoke those words to his compatriots on the mission to Hadley's Hope, he had no recollection of what the Human race could become if under enough threat.

The threat of total annihilation.

When Ellen Ripley and Corporal Hicks returned to earth after their cryosleep, they told the United Systems stories of creatures that could wipe out the human race with ease, creatures that killed the best soldiers' humanity had to offer within a day. Creatures that despite the board of directors of Weyland-Yutani's protest, could not be contained or left unchecked.

After much debate, substantial evidence and testimony provided by the ship's Synthetic, Bishop, the United Systems took it under themselves to bring together a special task force, charged with destroying the Xenomorph threat and protecting humanity at all costs.

This task force was designated the Myrmidon Corps, after the Greek warrior elites that followed the great Achilles into battle in the Trojan war.

The first attempts at the task force were not as successful as the United Systems had hoped.

The following interviews are of experts and members of the Myrmidon Corps, providing their knowledge to the documentary team.

 **Interview – Myrmidon General Robert Haige – Homeland Division**

"Thank you very much General, for being able to make it here today" the interviewer spoke behind the camera.

"Let's just try to get this done by 12, I have a long schedule" the middle aged man said in a thick northern British accent as he sat down in front of the camera.

The General was a man in his 50's with the body of a man half his age, he had black hair, 5'0 clock shadow and three long scars across the right side of his face, his left eye was brown while the left was a bright blue.

He wore a light variant of the Myrmidon combat armour, and over it he wore a long, black, sleeveless leather coat that symbolized his rank with the appropriate amount of stripes on his shoulders, along with myriad medals and awards pinned to the chest segment of his coat.

"Perhaps you could tell us a little bit about the first attempts at creating the Myrmidon Corps" the interviewer asked.

"Ah, so you want to know about the first few fuck ups?" Haige asked as he leaned back.

"In a manner of speaking yes, just tell us how the first stages went"

"Well in the very beginning, the corps was barely equipped to fight Xenomorphs in any effective capacity. The only difference between Myrmidons and colonial marines at that point was that Myrmidons were barely considered a military force" Haige began to explain.

"Why weren't they considered a Military force?"

"Well, while the Colonial Marines and the Myrmidon corps both required enlisting and volunteers, the Marines were better prepared for their duties than Myrmidons were. And needless to say, not many people wanted to sign up to get ripped to pieces by aliens that bleed acid and lay their eggs in your chest" Haige said leaning forward, clasping his armoured hands together.

"There was also the fact that Myrmidons at that point were basically undertrained and underequipped Marines in Black armour that barely protected them from Xenomorphs. It was a disaster just waiting to happen, and lo and behold their first mission was an unmitigated disaster" Haige finished as he leaned back.

 ***INTERVIEW CUTS TO FOOTAGE AND NARRATION**

While the Myrmidon Corps were underutilized due to the lack of Xenomorph attacks in the systems nearest to earth. It was all but inevitable that the attacks would start up again once word of the creatures had gone public.

When the world spilt that the alien race of deadly, acid bleeding monsters that could decimate Marine squads without contest were real, it was all but inevitable that every smuggler, criminal and scoundrel looking for quick and easy money would bolt towards LV426 to get their hands on some of those eggs and sell them to the highest bidder.

Unfortunately, the majority of these smugglers did not know how to contain the Eggs and the appropriately named Facehuggers within them. The inevitable was bound to happen when Smuggler ships began falling from the skies of inhabited planets, and when known Smuggler dens began to go dark.

This lead to the spread of Xenomorph attacks and infestations all over the outer territories, soon many well-known and larger colonies would go dark and the spread of Infestations would worsen.

The Myrmidon corps and Colonial Marine corps together at this time could not keep these infestations from spreading and thousands upon thousands of deaths followed. Entire squadrons of Myrmidons and Marines would be decimated by the Xenomorph threat.

It became obvious quite soon that mere humans were not built to defeat and fight Xenomorphs.

Humans had the drive and intellect, but not the strength, stamina, speed or Physical Prowess to fight the Creatures.

Androids were strong, but they lacked the drive, the capabilities or the intent to survive in order to battle Xenomorphs effectively.

The methods of fighting Xenomorphs became quite varied and many options were considered, until the final option came into being.

 ***Interview – Professor Nobu Nakamura – Creator and synthesizer of the Myrmidon Strain.**

Professor Nakamura was a Japanese man, in his late 60's, with short white hair, a finely trimmed goatee and dressed in a militarized white lab coat, as accented by the military style collar and shoulders.

"There were many ideas about how to solve the problem. Using nerve gas was an option as it wouldn't render the areas unusable, unfortunately the chemicals didn't affect the creatures as their biology allowed them to survive chemicals, toxins and even the harshest of climates" the professor spoke with an intense Japanese accent.

"What about nuclear weapons? Weren't they ever considered?" the interviewer asked behind the camera.

"Nuclear Weapons? By this time the infestation had reached dozens of worlds, all known for having vast resources and perfect conditions for sustaining life…dropping a nuke on those planets would have rendered all that useless. It is hard to mine or colonize a planet when it is being ravaged by fallout" Nakamura chuckled.

"With Nuclear weapons, nerve gas and conventional weapons out of the way there weren't many options that would solve the problem. Orbital strikes couldn't dig deep enough into the hives to do enough damage, androids were out of the question, as were sending in human troops…pretty soon it seemed as if we were running out of options" Nakamura continued.

"Until?" the interviewer asked, as if already knowing the answer.

Nakamura smirked.

"Until we realized that the answer had been staring us in the face the entire time. Genetic Manipulation has always been an inevitability of the human race and their trials against the perils of the beyond. At this point we knew just how pliable the human genome was and how we could manipulate it to serve humanity better. Beautiful things had been done with genetic engineering at this point; birth defects can be avoided during early developmental stages in the womb, cloned organs and flesh have managed to make saving lives all the easier, synthesizing rare blood types has also saved billions of human lives because of the strives we have made in the field. The Xenomorph problem was just that…. another problem that could be solved with genetic manipulation" Nakamura smiled with pride as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"Of course, the genetic manipulation technology we had, didn't come close to completely altering a human body after their birth, and we didn't have time or the knowledge to artificially create super soldiers from scratch" Nakamura continued.

"But you have managed to radically change Humans in the past" The Interviewer cut in.

"You are referring to the Acturians? Yes, to begin with it seems like they are the same thing, but there is a distinct difference in the creation of Omnigendered humans and super soldiers that can battle xenomorphs. The people of the Acturian system were altered to survive the harsh environmental difference in air composition with genetic engineering, their omnigendered offspring were an unforeseen side effect of that. We had never aimed to create Omnigendered humans, but every single settler that was altered to survive the Acturian system eventually had children that had traits of both male and female humans. Of course at the time it was some huge phenomenon that we hadn't foreseen; many people thought it was a leap in evolution, others thought the system's UV rays were harmful and caused mutations, and the worst theories were that god was bringing down 'divine punishment' on those that had taken creation into his own hands" Nakamura explained before letting his words sink in.

Nakamura smiled before continuing.

"The people that believed it was divine punishment later ended up becoming cultists that worshipped Xenomorphs as divine messengers" Nakamura almost snickered.

"So creating the Acturians was a mistake?" the Interviewer asked.

"Mistake!? Science doesn't make mistakes, Acturians are just people like you and me…and they continue to thrive in our culture to this day, if I'm not mistaken an Acturian is in running for the position of President of the United Systems, and from the vids I think she would have a great president" Nakamura smiled.

"So…how did you manage to create the first Myrmidon strain?" the interviewer asked, returning to the topic.

"I was stationed on the Jungle world designated Ares 5, my research team and I had heard from recon scouts that the creatures that lived on the planet were unlike anything we had seen up to that point. Naturally I couldn't resist, being apart of the team that was tasked with creating the solution to the Xenomorph problem. What we found was everything that we had been looking for and more" Nakamura explained, visibly getting excited at the memories of what their discovery was.

"The Chimera of Ares 5 were our first discovery, at first they just seemed like any other alien beast, sharp claws, razor sharp teeth, armour plated hide and heightened senses, yet not much brain power to back it up. At first we thought their amazing strengths were because of the atmospheric difference of the air, but it turned out that the planet had created many special herbs and plants that produced some very curious bacteria" Nakamura smiled, clasping his hands together.

"What was this bacteria?" the interviewer asked.

"The bacteria that the planet's herbs and plants produced had the traits of performance enhancers that would make normal earth steroids look like a child's cough medicine by comparison. It explained the Physical prowess of the Chimeras, so naturally we studied it, broke it down to its minor elements and reverse engineered it into a strain that could be used on humans without causing any deformations" Nakamura spoke, reminiscing the old days.

"Where there any setbacks in the early days?" the Interviewer asked.

"We…went through many stages before we came with the first strain, it was difficult to adapt the strain to the Human genome so that it wouldn't tear a human body apart. The first testing stages went unbelievably well with all subjects showing increased strength, speed, agility, cognitive abilities and overall vitality…but when it came to human trails that's when things became…..complicated" Nakamura paused as if to gather himself.

"Complicated? Can you elaborate Professor?" the interviewer asked.

"…the first tests were done on Inmates that were set up for death row…men who no-one would miss if they had died in the testing…they had signed contracts that if the strain successfully worked then they would be allowed to live and help us with physical tests and equipment tests" Nakamura paused before he picked up a nearby cup of water and took a sip.

The Japanese scientist paused until he began to speak again.

"What happened was…. much worse than simple death"

* **Documentary footage of tests of the first Myrmidon Strain**

The first Myrmidon strain, theoretically should have been able to latch onto the human genone and DNA strands and improve them, to create a sudden growth of proteins that would exponentially increase the Pysichal and mental prowess of those it was used on.

However, the results of the preliminary tests were…. far from what Nakamura and his research staff had expected.

For some reason the Strain did not have positive effects on the inmates.

The strain instead mutated the muscle mass and bone density of the inmates' bodies in a disorderly proportion. Their arms would mutate unevenly to their legs, their lungs would implode, their spinal columns would collapse in on themselves and rip their brainstems to pieces, their muscles would rip through their skin and even their organs would implode or absorb each other inside their bodies.

After every test it almost became evident that there was something wrong with the brain chemistry of the subjects that caused the strain to go into overdrive and kill the user.

If the testing of the strain was at a different time, then it would have quickly been disbanded.

But reports of Xenomorph outbreaks and attacks were getting more and more frequent, refugees and survivors from outer colonies were pouring into the inner worlds closer and closer to earth, and the Myrmidon corps needed to be put into motion fast.

The Colonial Marines and the United Systems military did what they could, but nuking the surface of planets was more of a determent to humanity than a solution to the Xenomorph problem.

It wasn't until the solution was found in the most unlikely of places.

 ***Professor Nobu Nakamura interview**

"The amount of Xenomorph attack survivors that poured into the inner worlds was astounding. Naturally every survivor was interviewed to get us more information as to how to beat them, but everything we were told was everything we already knew from Lieutenant Ripley and Corporal Hicks. The survivors mainly consisted of children, the Xenomorphs seemed to go after full grown adults rather than children every time, probably because the offspring would be stronger if it were birthed from a human in their prime, but lucky for us this began to open whole new possibilities" Nakamura continued as he lit up a cigarette and began smoking.

"You didn't immediately begin testing on children did you?" the Interviewer asked.

"Of course not! The first volunteer from the attack survivors was a veteran of one of the outer colony civil wars, a man around the age of 70 whom had numerous things wrong with his health, his vision was poor, he had a weak heart and had the early signs of dementia" Nakamura replied.

"An Old Man with Dementia was the first volunteer? Why would you accept someone in such poor condition?" the interviewer asked.

"At this point we knew that the problem was mentally related…but even with the early signs of dementia…this man had something all the failed inmates didn't…..he had a stronger drive within him, he had seen true horror in the face of the Xenomorphs, he had lost his entire family, his wife, his son, daughter in law, his grandchildren…everything he had ever known and loved had been taken from him. I could tell when I first saw him, that this man had a determination that none of the inmates had…. he said he had nothing left to live for but vengeance…so….who were we to refuse?" Nakamura took a long draw of a Cigarette.

"I'm assuming that the results were different?" the Interviewer asked.

Nakamura smiled before puffing out the smoke of his cigarette "Oh yes…..they were different"

 ***Documentary Footage with Narration.**

The difference in the patient's mental state was discovered to be the most vital part of the process of becoming bonded to the Myrmidon strain. The subject had to have a strong will, a need for revenge or justice for those they lost, a drive to keep them going, something to live or if necessary to die for.

Xenomorph attack survivors usually had an abundance of these after seeing their families torn to shreds or taken away screaming. This left an abundance of rage, anger and a lust and need for revenge against the Xenomorphs…and most of all the drive to make sure it never happened again.

The rest of what happened once the first volunteer was injected with the strain is history. The strain was a complete success and soon afterwards, other volunteers began to step forward, mothers and fathers that had lost their children, young adults who had lost their brothers and sisters, children whom had lost their families.

These early volunteers became the first Myrmidons. At this point in history the Myrmidon corps were not nearly as effective as they would become, as the integration of SAS, Spetznas, Green Beret and other special forces training were given to the future commanders, Generals and the future generation of Myrmidons.

The first few operations of Missions that the Myrmidons were put on were absolute successes. They had been educated in how Xenomorph hives and Xenomoph's in general worked. The Xenomorphs hadn't yet seen human soldiers as strong, fast, agile or as deadly as the Myrmidons.

Entire hives were burned to ash.

Queens were slain and whole egg clusters were destroyed.

There was a speck of hope in the hearts of humanity once again.

That speck was the Myrmidon corps.

And in the coming years that speck grew brighter and brighter until it was a blazing beacon of how far Humanity had emerged from the dark.

The Myrmidon corps evolved in the coming years; training became more advanced, weaponry became deadlier, the acid-proof hides of the Chimera of Ares 5 was harvested and converted into a synthesizable material that would be used in crafting the armour and combat gear that Myrmidon troops would wear into combat.

Soon the Myrmidon corps became the Elite fighting force of the human race, formed from children of all races, ethnicities, nationalities and genders that would grow to form the one thing standing between humanity and certain death.

A force that became a deciding factor in the conflicts to come.

* * *

 **OK, EVERYONE, WELCOME TO THE FIRST ENSTALLMENT OF THE HISTORY OF ASCLEPHEUS! My god is it going to be a long ride with the insane ideas in my mind.**

 **Seriously, I had to force myself to stop at 3000 odd words for this chapter, otherwise I would have kept typing until this chapter would have reached quadruple digits and I don't want to scare people off for this series.**

 **Quick, brief and compact chapters….that is what this will ideally be.**

 **Now please don't skimp out on the reviews, be as long as you guys want, tell me what you want the next chapter to be on. Please let the reviews be long as you guys want.**

 **More reviews means more likely I can get another chapter done :)**

 **Dakkaman777 saying, see ya next chapter**


	2. EvolutionHistory of the Kamads

**Ok, this one I have been meaning to get out for a long time. it was originally supposed to be in the prologue for Asclepheus along with the brief explanation of the human/yautja war and the Myrmidons (the former of which will also be done in this story). Yet for some reason while writing Asclepheus I didn't want to flood the prologue with too much of my OC race.**

 **I'll go further into that issue afterwards.**

 **ALSO! Happy 3** **rd** **Anniversary of the Asclepheus! 3 long years I've been writing for this story and I'm nowhere near finished….oh well….Here is to another 3 long years!**

 **But now, without further ado, the History of the Kamads.**

 **Asclepheus Expanded Chapter 2**

 **Evolution/History of the Kamads**

"Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys; look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto the death" – Sun Tsu, The Art of War

The ideals of warriors and their practises of warfare and battle have existed far before the birth of Sun Tsu, long before the dawn of humanity and even before the creation of the Earth itself.

One such example is the old and proud warrior race of the Kamads.

But to tell of the Kamads is to go back to the dawn and evolution of their species, refined on the vast glaciers and ice fields of their homeworld and of how their struggle to survive lead to their dominance as one of the most powerful species in the Universe.

The arctic world of Arkadia Prime has been theorized to have existed for 8 billion years, perhaps even longer. Its icy tundra's and vast fields of snow and ice have existed for about as long as Kamad recorded memory, and then some.

The world, like many life bearing planets was an ocean planet in its far history, that would certainly explain its vast and varied forms of life. The freezing of Arkadia Prime began soon after complex multi-cellular lifeforms had appeared, the sea life adapted to the harsh temperature drops, developing arms and legs to live on the land that hadn't been frozen.

The seas of Arkadia Prime became like the icy waters of the north and south poles of earth, a global ice age that lasted for millions of years. The land animals that left their watery homes grew thick scaled hides that would protect them from the harsh winds, their senses of smell and sight were elevated to a point that would rival Earth Bloodhounds.

The life forms of Arkadia Prime had the attributes one would attribute to a Reptilian/Mammalian, they had slitted eyes, four chambered hearts, scaled hides constructed of Keratin, forked tongues and other such qualities that would identify as reptilian, yet they had warm blood, gave birth to live young and formed family groups and nests.

The majority of the lifeforms on Arkadia Prime are carnivores, and those that aren't, are Omnivores. The plant life of Arkadia Prime is mostly located in the icy waters of the oceans, vast fields of seaweed nourish the sea life of Arkadia Prime which consist of crustaceans and arctic amphibians.

The evolution of Humanoid lifeforms on Arkadia Prime was started with the development of the healing ability that would make their life forms so formidable.

The healing abilities of the creatures of Arkadia Prime was created by the long process of colder and colder winds coming with the freezing of their planet and the harsh ice ages. Many animals would end up losing limbs to frostbite, and to counter this they adopted the Reptilian trait of regenerating tissue, like how an iguana would grow back a lost tail, an animal of Arkadia Prime would lose and grow back a limb.

 ***Kamad Biology**

Over 6 million years of evolution resulted in the creation of the humanoid species known as the Kamads. Like Homo Sapiens, the Kamads are humanoids, two arms, two legs, a bipedal body structure and a very well developed brain. Unlike Homo Sapiens however, Kamads had a reptilian ancestry as opposed to Primate ancestry, resulting in their very reptilian appearances.

Such appearances were the Kamad's reptilian slitted pupils, their serrated teeth, scaled hides and long tails that resemble those of Monitor lizards. The Skeletal structures of Kamads were reinforced with naturally occurring Carbon Fiber that gave them bones with 10 times the density and strength of a healthy Human.

The word 'Kamad' in the native tongue of the Kamads means 'children of Ice' no surprise considering the climate of their planet.

Unlike Human biology, Kamads didn't have much in the way of diversification as the only differences between their species were so minute that one could not consider them a different race. All Kamads had chalk white skin, all had reptilian eyes, all had mandible lower lips and all shared the regenerating healing abilities that all the creatures of Arkadia Prime had.

The only real diversification between Kamads of different regions was the colour of their Female's hair.

Kamads of the Northern regions had Females with Red and Black hair.

Kamads of the Southern regions had Females with Blonde and Silver hair.

Kamads of the Eastern and Western regions had females with White and Icy Blue hair.

The reasons for why the Female Kamads had varied hair colours while their males didn't was simply one of many examples of the Sexual dimorphisms of the species.

While their eyes are reptilian in nature, the eye colours of Kamads vary greatly and can in some cases blend depending on the eyes of their parentage. Eye colours such as Blue, Green, Red, Orange and a striking steel Grey are the colours one would expect from an Average Kamad, however members of the royal family poses unique Golden eyes, and in the case of royal females, blue with golden highlights.

Kamad Males however only had black or white hair, black for heat conservation or white for arctic camouflage which worked well with their chalk white skin.

Kamad Males were also built larger and stronger than the females of their species, being the hunters that had to provide for their family groups. The muscle mass of Kamads leaner much further towards a leaner build that allowed for agility, speed and manoeuvrability.

While humans have 320 pairs of muscles within their body, Kamads have half that, excluding their tails, instead opting towards a quality over quantity in terms of muscle structure, resulting in the Average Kamad without any strength training being at least twice as strong as a human at peak condition.

Having such predatory aspects to their body resulted in the Kamads becoming very successful in stalking, hunting and bringing down their prey. It wasn't long into their evolution until they became the dominant species on their planet.

 ***Cultural History**

The formation of Kamad society and culture reflects that of the formation of most human societies, a history of long feuds between Clans and tribes that grew into villages, into cities, into kingdoms and finally into the Empire that they would rule for millions of years to come.

The earliest Kamad Civilizations suffered the same problem as many early human civilizations, the problem of not recording their history through documentation. The first recorded Kamad civilization was one of great similarity to the ancient civilization of Scandinavian Warriors such as the Vikings and the Norse.

Kamad Civilizations built themselves upon the pursuit and perfection of the art of battle and warfare. Holding values such as Honour, Courage and respect were the foundations of Kamad society.

The Kamads, unlike many species did not have a system of religion, they did not believe in gods, or a single deity that watched or judged them on their actions. Due to their roots as Predators that took life, they believed in a systematic belief that heavily resembled the beliefs of ancient warrior societies, such as the ancient Greeks, Norse warriors and Japanese samurai.

The belief that dying in battle guaranteed a place in the afterlife, and that a warrior's blade was a part of his very soul was a staple part of this belief system, as were the tenants of honour, loyalty and wisdom.

 ***Historical Figureheads**

Like how Human history has had many historical figureheads such as Albert Einstein, Winston Churchill, Abraham Lincoln, Genghis Khan, Charles Darwin and Martin Luther King Jr, are known for the ways in which they changed the history of humanity. Kamad History has a very select number of Kamads that brought forth the birth of an Empire that would last a million years.

…

Ryugau, The Bulwark - a black haired eastern Kamad warrior whom was famous for his freakishly fast healing abilities and his unnatural size. Legends say he was a 10-foot-tall Kamad that could regenerate a limb within minutes. His most famous exploit was defending his clan against another clan of 500 by himself, over the course of 5 days he held his own against the 500 attackers on a narrow bridge, until the other clan stopped their assault in a display of respect to his astounding strength and fortitude.

Valatan, The Guardian - a White haired Kamad Warrior who built what became the capital city of Arkadia Prime. Known for his kind and caring nature, Valatan rose through the ranks of his clan, soon becoming a chieftain who then united his people during a time of great famine. Valatan was considered the first king of the Northern Kamad tribes, as he begun the transition of the Kamad race from many warring tribes to a united people that would one day become an Empire.

Aleria, The Blademaiden - a great female Kamad warrior of golden hair. She was daughter to a great chieftain of the southern clans, and since she could walk she could wield a blade, during the great wars between the northern kingdom and southern clans she took up her father's mantle as chieftain, leading her people through the war. She soon united the southern clans under one banner, becoming the queen of the Southern Kamads.

Leuma, The Steelmistress - a Red haired Kamad female who was regarded an Einstein or Newton of the Kamads as she was known for great strides in the advancement in metallurgy and blacksmithing, thanks to her deep understanding of metal and steel she was able to reverse engineer a lot of the technology that belonged to alien invaders to better serve Kamads and further their technology to greater heights, she was able to send Kamad Technology galloping forwards with inventions like pulse engines, regenerating bio-steel and steel so strong that it was basically indestructible. The first pure Kamad steel blade was forged by Leuma and was given to the first Kamad Emperor, Elaren Vakran, the great ancestor of the Kamad royal family.

Elaren – The first and last Kamad High King, and the first Kamad Emperor. Elaren started the faith of Kra'Thran, and was the founder of the Kamad Empire, by uniting the north, the south, the east and the west under one banner against invaders from another world. Elaren's image in the eyes of his people is like that of Odin or Zeus, as ruler of the gods. Elaren was a white haired Kamad from the west, a skilled warrior and a chieftain, whom became immortalized as the saviour of his people upon his death at the ripe age of 11,000 years old. He was known for going into battle against the invaders, wielding a large double handed longsword of intricate and brutal design.

All five of the founders of the Empire are remembered in a way befitting a race of warriors, their names on the last words of dying Kamads on the battlefield.

 ***Birth of the Empire**

Before the Kamad Empire existed, the Northern and Southern kingdoms were at war with each other, a war that had lasted for hundreds of years. The Northern Kingdom, led by Valatan and the Southern Kingdom lead by Aleria, for at least 500 years had been at a standstill. While the eastern clans, under the leadership of Ryugau, stayed neutral during the conflict.

The western clans, under the leader ship of Elaren's father, Ragnar, were a peaceful people, their land was rich with game and resources, and the people lived without care.

That was when the Invaders came.

The Kamads' technology was at a level comparable to earth in the early 21st century when an advanced race of aliens visited their world. The beings were not peaceful, nor did they come bearing any ill wills, they were a race without a name, a race of slavers that sold other sentient beings into servitude for profit.

They would abduct sentient beings in small numbers, and study them, see how they worked, how they ticked, how they could be sold whether as language slaves, hard labour or as pleasure servants on the black market. Once they knew what the stock was, they would eradicate any opposition, and begin to convert the planet to become a harvesting point, one where they could breed the slaves in numbers to increase profit and maintain a steady supply of sentient cargo.

The Planet's resources would also be harvested to be sold on the black market, the native's culture, history and people were worthless in the eyes of the Invaders, everything had a price, they would strip down everything of worth and ship it away before setting up a settlement to keep the people subjugated.

The Invaders started this on Arkadia Prime by abducting Kamads from small villages and settlements in the west, nothing too large to resist the more advanced species as they abducted the indigenous. The first clan they abducted was Eleran's, and since this was the first time the Kamads had interacted with another species, they were not prepared.

The Invaders attacked in disc-shaped ships and tripod mechs that fired intense heat based weaponry. At first they succeeded in burning down Eleran's home, out of Eleran's village, only 15 of the total 40 were abducted, all the rest were killed defending their home.

The Invaders were very much like the creatures portrayed in the works of H. G. Wells, Masses of flesh with bulbous eyes, slathering slit mouths and multiple tentacles allowing for the use of tools. When compared to Kamads, their flesh was fragile, they had no skin and their machines did most of the work.

The invaders studied Eleran, his father and the ones closest to him, studying their biology, their physical limitations and their capacity for learning. Unfortunately, the tests were brutal, and the Invaders would take the Kamads to their very limits. All but Eleran died in the tests, the young Kamad having to watch his father brutally torn to pieces by machines before he too was strapped to the medical table.

Eleran's stronger healing ability was thanks to his young age, only 1300 years old at the time, which to a Kamad is akin to 23 years for a human. The young Kamad, in the prime of his life managed to survive the endurance tests, the strength tests and the brutally agonizing pain threshold test, his evolutionary given abilities saving his life.

Over the course of months, the Invaders tortured Eleran, subjecting him to brutal experiments and sick and twisted games of torment. Keeping him restrained in a cell right next to the mutilated remains of his father.

The chemical tests performed on the Kamad had a lasting effect, his once Steel grey eyes became a Gleaming Gold, a testament to the experiments performed on him. Only later would Eleran find that this effect was permanent and it would live on through his bloodline from then on.

The Invaders then came to test Eleran's capacity for mental abilities, to do this they rammed a metallic syringe into his spinal column at the nape of his neck. The syringe was designed to transfer information directly to the brain stem, allowing a being to learn vast amounts of information in a matter of minutes.

Being other than Kamads would risk death or permanent brain damage by having this test performed on them, but luckily Eleran's natural healing abilities saved his life. The Invaders didn't intend on Eleran surviving this final test, and so they overloaded this syringe with every piece of data they had available.

Information included ship schematics, the language of the Invaders, the science behind their weaponry, locations of their settlements and much more. The Invaders didn't expect the young Kamad to pass this test, they expected his brain to overload and fry within his skull…unfortunately for them his healing ability saved his life once again.

Once the test finished, the Invaders decided to kill the young Kamad the only fashioned way, by taking a blade to his neck and taking his head off.

The Invaders had no further use for their test subject and letting him live with a head full of information about them was problematic, after all he served no further use…he was used stock, damaged goods.

The Invaders knew that they had struck gold, the Kamads seemed adapted to everything they needed, they were strong, durable and smart, and the females would be seen as attractive to anyone on the slave market.

Eleran had learned of the Invaders' plans from the information they had transferred into his head, filled with anger, rage and now knowledge that no Kamad before him had possessed, the young Kamad bit off the tentacle of the Invader that came to him and used the blade meant for his execution to brutally kill the Invader and free himself of his restraints.

Eleran's new knowledge of the ship around him and of the technology that the Invaders had, allowed him to navigate through the ship, killing any Invaders that stood in his way. The Young Kamad escaped the ship, but not before leaving a bloody trail of Invader entrails behind him.

Years passed after Eleran escaped the Invader ship, and the Invaders continued their attack of the planet, beginning their plans of exterminating all opposition. The Northern and Southern Kamad Kingdoms put up a strong resistance and managed to defend against the Invaders for a full 5 years, even though their technology was not sophisticated enough to push back against the aliens.

Things looked dire for the Kamad race as they lost more and more people with every battle, never managing to bring down an Invader Tripod or even one of the disc ships, it took everything they had to simply ward them off or push them to retreat. This wasn't even thanks to the Kamad's weaponry, rocket lances, explosive arrow tips and their specially made Melee weapons did minimal damage, and their only saving grace was their skill in warfare and the durability of their troops.

Eleran was the one who turned the tide, in the 5 years of the Invader's war with the Northern and Southern kingdoms he travelled to the east and met with Ryugau. The Bulwark was a friend of Eleran's father, Ragnar, and so the chieftain listened to the young Kamad's story of the Invaders and what they had planned for their people.

In the coming years Ryugau and Eleran worked together, preparing the eastern clans and western clans to join the war against the invaders.

Through a further 2 years of conflict, both the Northern and Southern Kamad Kingdoms lost countless battles, their armies slowly whittled down to half their original strengths. Eleran, with the assistance of Ryugau, united the Western and Eastern clans and came to Valatan and Aleria in hopes of uniting their people as one.

The leaders of the four peoples met at the spot that would one day become the foundations of the Capital City of Arkadia Prime, Arkadius. Valatan and Aleria due to their long standing feud and war between their peoples, found it hard to come to terms after the blood that had been shed between their kingdoms, while Ryugau tried the part of peacekeeper.

In the end it was Eleran's words that made the King and Queen reconsider their feud as little more than a distraction keeping them from facing the real enemy. The Four Kamad peoples united as one, for the first time in their history a mutual peace between the Kamads of the North, the South, the East and the West was achieved.

Under the threat of complete and total annihilation, the Kamad people became one.

From that point on the battles between the Kamad armies and the Invader forces took a turn. Because of Eleran's knowledge and insight of the inner workings of the Invader tripods and Disc Ships, the Kamads began winning. Bringing down Tripod mechs and Disc ships in mass and salvaging their remains.

The Kamads quickly got to work on reverse engineering the wrecks and parts that were salvaged from the downed ships and war machines.

The remains of the Invader Tripods contained technology that sent Kamad armour, Metallic bonding and machinery hurdling into the future, while the remains of Disc Ships contained tech that enhanced Kamad Computer systems, Plasma weaponry and propulsion tech that would give Kamads the push they needed to advance quicker than they would have without it.

As the Kamads brought down more and more Tripods and Disc ships, the more salvage they would gather and the more they would learn.

Kamads began developing Mechs of their own, but unlike Invader tripods, these mechs were bulky suits of armour that would greatly enhance the Kamad's strength, speed, durability and agility to levels that made battling tripods easy.

Kamad armour was made more resistant to heat, more effective ways of forging steel were made from close studying of Invader alloys. With the combination of this knew knowledge on metallurgy and steelwork along with the Kamads' already great knowledge of steel and metal, it was only a matter of time until the Kamads used this knowledge on the steel of their homeworld, a steel that when forged under the right conditions, can be stronger than solid diamond or titanium, that is ultra-resistant to heat, magnetism and energy in general.

The Invaders, by proxy, were responsible for the early creation of Kamad steel.

By using many different forging techniques, the Kamads forged weapons so strong that they could slice through the armour plating of Tripods with ease. They could forge suits of armour so durable, that the heat based weaponry of the invaders had minimal effect.

Tripod and Disc-ship weaponry advanced Kamad weaponry quickly as well, soon the Kamad Mech suits and vehicles outclassed those of the Invaders. Kamads began constructing ships of their own, ships that outclassed the Invader Disc-Ships in both speed, durability and power.

The Kamad's greatest strength was their ability to adapt, the Invaders however lacked this ability and battle soon turned largly in the Kamad's favour. Their knowledge of the terrain, their now superior weaponry, Eleran's knowledge of the Invaders' strength and weakness and the terrain of Arkadia Prime herself worked in unison to bring down the Invaders.

The Invaders were forced to abandon the populated sectors of the planet to avoid their temporary settlements from being attacked by Kamad forces, but that meant that the Invaders began building their settlements in the most hostile areas on Arkadia Prime, areas that even technologically advanced Kamads would venture.

Greater LarGuars would tear tripods and Disc-Ships that intruded on their territories asunder.

The hostile blizzards and snowstorms were so powerful that tripods would be flung around like leaves in the wind. Disc-Ships would lose all sense of direction in the harsh winds and storms that would interfere with their navigation systems.

It was only a matter of time that drove the Invaders to abandon the hopes of ever defeating the Kamads on their own ground. They would retreat and come back in force, hoping to destroy the Kamads with their superior numbers.

Unfortunately, when the Invaders left, Eleran rallied the Kamad people, preaching that the Invaders would return, the Kamads would not forgive or forget the Invaders for what they had done or what they had planned to do. The images of his father being mutilated still fresh in Eleran's mind, the young Kamad rallied the people, they would throw away their old hatreds, their differences thrown aside for the greater good, for the security of their people.

Eleran in that moment became the first and last high king of the Kamads.

The Kamads prepared, advanced, researched and developed their technology to better defend themselves, to better defend their planet, so that the next time the Invaders came…the Kamads would be ready for them.

Soon the Kamads left the atmosphere of their world, began colonising the other planets of their solar system, advancing and progressing all the while. Achieving their special Bio-armour, armour suits that replicated their natural healing abilities, soon the Kamads had technology that not only rivalled the Invaders' tech, but it became superior.

When the Invaders returned to the Kamad's solar system, their vast fleet of 300 battleships lasted a grand total of 15 minutes against the growing Kamad Armada. Within the small span of a few hundred years, the Kamads had not only became space faring, but they had also shifted their battle and war expertise to the stars as well as on land and sky.

The Invaders' pride led to their downfall, the vast majority of their forces were majorly outmatched and outgunned by the superior Kamad Battleships. The Invaders were scavengers, while the Kamads were warriors, the result was all but inevitable.

Soon the newly dubbed Kamad Empire began stretching further towards the stars, the ruins of the Invader fleet behind them, reduced to scrap metal to be salvaged and studied. The Kamad empire grew with every planet colinized, their reach grew further and their armada grew to its apex.

Upon reaching the core systems of the galaxy, the Kamads found that their race was not the only one rebelling against the Invaders. Many species that would make up the Empire

The Dwavarians, a species of short, bulky, bearded humanoids known for their stubbornness. Their planet of Dwelavar was rock and iron, a planet that was rich with minerals and precious metals and jewels, their race was one of innovative industry and science.

The Aralians, beings of pure energy that would inspire the Angels of many primitive worlds, their planet was one rich in natural energy resources, flowing rivers, windy peaks, oil reserves and massive amounts of plutonium in their crusts. The Aralians themselves were pure energy, energy that the Invaders would harvest like any resource.

The Vix, a Race of synthetic humanoids from a cybernetic planet, aside from the Kamads they were the most advanced, but not built for war but for learning, construction and the pursuit for answers.

The Anubians, a race of humanoid canines, tall as Kamads, skin as black as obsidian and ferocious in temperament. Their dessert planet was a hostile yet advanced one, bolstering technology advanced for a society as seemingly primitive as theirs.

It took 1000 years for the Kamad Empire to reach its present size, in those 1000 years they destroyed 90% of the Invader's remaining forces, freeing many species, allying with species like the Dwavarians, the Aralians, the Vix and the Anubians.

The Kamads led the other species to their freedom, all five races joining their forces and driving the Invaders into the blackness of space, their armies broken, their fleets in ruins, their stranglehold on the universe broken.

Eleran relinquished his title as High King soon after the final battle, claiming that the position of High King gave too much power to its holder. Eleran became the first Emperor of the Kamad Empire, a less powerful position than High King; while the High King had all power over his people, the Emperor would be subject to the laws and traditions of his people, more of a caretaker, a protector than a ruler. An Emperor would take Primarchs to guide and govern his Empire, while the Imperial Senate would govern the needs of his people.

The Imperial Senate was of course not exclusively Kamad, the other four founding species of the Empire would have representatives, the High Thane of the Dwavarians, the Archon of the Aralians, the Elder of the Vix and the Pharaoh of the Anubians would all have a place on the Imperial Senate, their positions maintaining the rights and freedoms of their people alongside that of the Kamads.

In the ensuing Million years, many races joined the Empire, its reach expanding slowly through the stars to many peoples, many worlds, many of which accepted the Empire, many that didn't, many that swore off the Empire as Enemies.

But those are stories for other times.

Stories that will also be told in time.

 **looking back on things now I wished that I had added a brief Kamad explanation in the Asclepheus prologue….but hey I don't want to unfairly change the past (UNLESS, you guys want me to add a bit of Kamad explanation added to the prologue of the Asclepheus) depending on your views I might make a change.**

 **Then again choosing not to add that much of a synopsis of the Kamads in the prologue did manage to give them an air of Mystery of sorts….but then again I digress, its up to you guys.**

 **Also, since this is the 3** **-year** **anniversary of the Asclepheus I want to do something special. Any of you very imaginative fans know a way that I can make it up to ya….let me know. anything, a one shot story, a series of one shots, anything you guys want.**

 **If you liked this chapter Please favourite, follow and review. And like always let me know what else you would like Expanded on.**

 **This is Dakkaman777 saying, see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Asclepheus Timeline

**Sup everybody! I know it's been a while, but I've had my hands full with a lot of personal stuff and stuff pertaining to some of my AVP fics in this Universe. NOW TO THIS CHAPTER! This chapter is the Revised Timeline of the Asclepheus universe and from now on the story follows this timeline and the years that pretain to it.**

 **I realized this because when going through my story I realized I made a mistake with the years and events, so from this point onward THIS IS THE OFFICIAL TIMELINE.**

 **Asclepheus timeline of earth as of the year 2092:**

 **2092**

Scientific Vessel Prometheus sets on its maiden voyage on a classified mission. Crew is never seen or heard from again.

 **2122**

June 3rd – 6th USCSS Nostromo encounters what is assumed to be a distress signal emanating from the planetoid designated LV-426, in the Zeta-2-Reticuli system. The crew descends to surface of the planet and encounter parasitic alien lifeform that seemingly infects crewmember Kane, once back on board the alien parasite designated 'facehugger' implants an embryo into Kane's body without any crew member's knowledge.

The 'Facehugger' detaches itself from Kane's face, and within a few hours the Embryo viscously erupts from his chest cavity, Kane becomes the first known human in history to be killed by a Xenomorph.

Within the next few days the entire crew of the Nostromo, save for Ellen Ripley, is wiped out by alien life form. Ellen Ripley escapes in the shuttle by ejecting the creature out of the ship's airlock.

 **2123**

USCSS Nostromo is legally declared missing

 **2179**

Ellen Ripley is discovered cryogenically frozen adrift the outer systems by a deep space salvage team. Her flight officer status is revoked after she is deemed unfit for service.

The Colony of Hadley's hope goes silent.

Ellen Ripley is sent to LV426 with an attachment of Colonial Marines along with Synthetic designated BISHOP and Weyland-Yutani representative Carter J Burk to investigate the disturbance.

The Colony of Hadley's Hope is destroyed by a reactor overload. All but Ellen Ripley, CPRL Dwayne Hicks, BISHOP and a child by the name of 'Newt' are killed.

 **2180**

USS Sulaco returns to earth.

Ellen Ripley and Cprl Hicks inform Earth Government of the impending Xenomorph Threat.

Weyland-Yutani are taken under criminal investigation after the reported actions of Carter J Burke on LV426.

Smugglers, Pirates and Weyland-Yutani employees journey to LV426 and investigate the Downed 'Space Jockey' ship.

Major Xenomorph Outbreak amongst the Outer Colonies.

 **2181**

79% of all Human Colonies are overtaken by Xenomorph infestation.

Weyland-Yutani stocks plummet, CEO Charles Bishop Weyland the 2nd commits suicide in a fit of depression at the age of 57, his 25 year old son Christopher Bishop Weyland takes over control of the company.

 **2182**

85% of all Human Colonies are overtaken by Xenomorph Infestation.

All earth Governments pool their resourced and the United Systems Myrmidon Corps is established, Professor Nobu Nakamura is in charge of the creation of Super Soldiers designed to combat the Xenomorph threat.

First Myrmidon Strain is successfully created. Generation 1 Myrmidons majorly comprised of Adults injected with the Strain and given military combat training.

 **2183**

15% of Xenomorph Infested Colonies are retaken within the first few months of the Gen 1 Myrmidons active duty.

Professor Nobu Nakamura improves Myrmidon Strain, subjects now gain better strength, agility and far less of the drawbacks. Myrmidon Lifespan increased from 150 to 200 years with second form of the strain.

Generation 2 Myrmidons now include Children rendered orphans by Xenomorphs, raised with intense military training including SAS, Spetznaz and Marine techniques.

 **2185**

A further 15% of Xenomorph infested colonies are retaken thanks to Myrmidon Corps efforts.

Humanity makes first 'official' contact with the Race known as the Yautja, relations with the alien race are tense as a 'stay out of our way' message is sent in binary.

Humanity regains a further 10% of Lost territory from the Xenomorph infestation.

Myrmidon recon squads discover that Yautja are using Xenomorph infested world as hunting planets.

 **2188**

Generation 2 Myrmidons now fit for combat, advancement of weaponry and technology is implemented into Gen 1 Myrmidon equipment.

Gen 1 Myrmidons promoted to positions of higher authority. Myrmidon corps is separated into 5 major Divisions, each charged with different responsibilities.

Colonel Robert Haige promoted to General of Homeland Division, charged with defence of inner colonies and Earth. Haige is given control over meteoric protection systems and inner colony space stations.

Captain Selene Yashitaka promoted to Admiral of Myrmidon Purge Division, charged with the reclamation of lost colonies and the destruction of Xenomorph Hives. Admiral Yashitaka is given command over a fleet of 10 warships, which will only grow in time.

Colonel Viktor Harrigan promoted to General of the Special Ops Division, charged with the extermination of high risk hostile elements such as Smugglers transporting Xenomorph eggs and other such high-risk priorities.

Professor Nobu Nakamura is place in charge of Myrmidon Genetics Division, charged with further study of Xenomorphs while improving the Effectiveness of the Myrmidon Strain.

Professor Wolfgang Tesla is placed in charge of Myrmidon R&D Division, tasked with engineering better weaponry, vehicles and armour for other sects of the Myrmidon corps.

3000 Myrmidon troops remain active in the field, all separated into their respective Divisions.

 **2189**

Humanity has regained 50% of the original 85% of colonies taken over by Xenomorphs.

The Myrmidon Corps is given special rights by the United Systems after their major successes of regaining lost colonies, Myrmidon Corps soldiers and operatives are now no longer susceptible to laws pertaining to Human and Acturian citizens. High ranking Myrmidon officers such as General gain 100% control over how their Divisions operate.

Brotherhood of Flesh is founded by self-proclaimed Preacher Jacob Cross. Majority of their ranks are made up of Religious Extremists belonging to various faiths. The spread of the Xenomorph Infestation is sped up as Brotherhood members willingly transport and smuggle Eggs into the inner systems, causing outbreaks and chaos around the United Systems.

 **2190**

Myrmidon Corps regains a further 25% of Infested systems.

75% of Human colonies regained from Xenomorph infestation.

Brotherhood terrorist acts become a frequent occurrence as Colonial outposts and Military bases are raided for military grade hardware. Brotherhood outposts are now considered targets for Myrmidon Purge and Spec Ops Divisions.

 **2193**

Total Human Population of the United systems reaches 18.4 billion.

Acturian Population reaches 5.3 billion.

Myrmidon Corps reaches 20 Million Myrmidon soldiers, and the fleet of the Myrmidon corps reaches 5 full sized fleets of 20 battle ready warships and various fighters.

 **2194**

Pair of Yautja hunters killed on Human Colony of Volanta, Yautja Clans are outraged and obliterate the colony from orbit.

Yautja warship engages small fleet of 10 human warships in the system. 8 Human warships are destroyed before the Yautja Warship is destroyed.

The Human/Yautja war begins.

 **2197**

Yautja warships enter sol system. The following battle destroys 50% of the United systems fleet, orbital bombardment destroys several cities, resulting in the deaths of 30 million citizens.

Myrmidon homeland division manages to drive the attacking Yautja fleet away after their intial attack.

 **2198**

Myrmidon Corps joins war against the Yautja.

Myrmidon Purge forces successfully down several Yautja battleships over Acturia 3 in an event soon to be referred to as 'The Acturian Sky Fire'.

 **2202**

Yautja alloys are used to strengthen Myrmidon armour and weapons.

Components of Yautja battleships including plasma shielding and are used to enhance Myrmidon vessels.

Myrmidon Corps begins construction the 'USS Victory' a ship made from the most advanced human technology and salvaged Yautja tech.

 **2206**

'USS Victory' is fully constructed. A marvel of human technology that serves of the first example of a human ship with Plasma weaponry and energy shields powerful enough to repel Yautja firepower.

USS Victory serves as the flagship for the human counter offensive, led by Myrmidon forces.

Human/Myrmidon forces win their first major victory against the Yautja. Successfully destroying a small fleet of 15 Yautja warships in the infamous 'Valatian Blitz' marks the turning point of the war.

 **2208**

Yautja death toll at 2 million

Human/Acturian/Myrmidon death toll at 40 million

Battle between Myrmidon Alpha Squad and Yautja Elite serves as the final battle between United Systems and the Yautja clans.

 **2209**

Yautja King sues for peace with United Systems ambassadors.

The treaty of Volanta is passed, United Systems will no longer interfere with Yautja hunts and Yautja hunting groups will no longer target Human citizens, Acturians or members of the Myrmidon Corps.

 **2215**

Humanity retakes remaining amount of territories lost with new Yautja enhanced technology.

Professor Nobu Nakamura successfully creates 3rd generation of the Myrmidon Strain. 3rd generation Myrmidons estimated to gain an extra 50 years on top of their already long lifespans.

 **2220**

Humanity continues voyage into the stars, exploring new systems.

5 new systems discovered by human surveyors.

50 new planets discovered, 5 capable of supporting life, 10 ready for terraforming and colonization all within the newest 5 systems.

Mysterious alien ship discovered on newly designated planet LV788. Both power and drive cores are still working to their 100% capacity, ship is salvaged for Humanity's newest exploration project.

The Asclepheus Project is put into effect.

 **2224**

Erik Reaver is born on shuttle craft en route to outer rim colonies.

 **2226**

Colony of Aether is discovered to have been destroyed in the dead of night. Security footage shows mysterious ships of Yautja resemblance to have been responsible.

 **2227**

Norma Rockwell is Born on earth.

 **2234**

Erik Reaver at age 10 voluntarily joins the Myrmidon corps.

 **2240**

Norma Rockwell joins the Royal society of Xenobiology, Rockwell holds the record for youngest person to gain entry to the society at the young age of 13.

Erik Reaver is assigned as a Sergeant to Myrmidon Spec Ops Alpha Squad.

 **2243**

Erik Reaver is promoted to the rank of Major and is given command of Alpha Squad.

The USS Asclepheus is fully reconstructed using a mixture of salvaged Yautja tech and top of the line human technology, as a result of a joint effort by the leading tech companies of the United systems, headed by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

 **2245**

Nomination process for the crew of the Asclepheus begins, crew will be aboard the Asclepheus for the entirety of its 10-year voyage to explore the cosmos.

 **2248**

Norma Rockwell is nominated for a spot on the Asclepheus as a leading Xenobiologist.

 **2250**

Captain Nathanial Grey is elected as primary captain in charge of the Asclepheus Project. Captain Cynthia Azarov is nominated as secondary captain by Grey shortly after his election.

The Asclepheus project is set into motion, the Asclepheus leaves the Sol System along with its escort ships, The USS Newton and the USS Quatermaine on its estimated 10-year journey.

 **2254**

Christopher Bishop Weyland diagnosed with Acturian Lung Rot at the old age of 98. Weyland-Yutani puts $200 billion credits into research in hopes of curing the disease.

 **2255**

Asclepheus receives a reply from a mysterious alien race considering their broadcasted messages of peace.

Human history will never be the same again.

 **Hopefully this helps everybody with the timeline of Asclepheus, now if you guys excuse me I have to go state this in the latest chapters of ALL MY OTHER AVP FICS! Hopefully you guys aren't too miffed about the content of this chapter (I did say that all the chapters would vary in terms of layout) and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Peace out Bitches! :D**


	4. Dawn of a New Era PT1

**OK, there was a change of plans that happened with this little darling, because of my unfortunate tendency to take too long to update and write (blame my Uni and personal life on that) I have come to realization that it will take me longer to both complete this One-Shot while still working on Asclepheus, Al'Dan and my Uni work all at the same time.**

 **And because I don't want to keep my readers waiting, I decided to cut this One-Shot into a lengthy two partner. Those of you that don't know what this is…. allow me to explain.**

 **This now two-parter was originally supposed to be a stand-alone one shot set in the universe of the Asclepheus, and featuring created OC's representing some of my long-time readers and supporters (you guys know who you are) in order to give a meagre celebration to the 3-year anniversary of the day I began writing Asclepheus.**

 **The story itself is basically the day that marked the end of the Human/Yautja war that is constantly mentioned in my AVP universe. Featuring as a bridge between Al'Dan and Asclepheus by featuring characters from both.**

 **Then I realized the best place for this two-parter is a part of my Compilation story, Asclepheus Expanded. So this should be a treat for all of you.**

 **Now without further ADO**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Dawn of a New Era Pt1.**

 **Human year - 2208**

 **Human Colony – 466 Designation Eros 7**

The human colony of Eros 7 was not by any means special, it was a simple mining colony that supplied Iron, Copper and Zinc to the inner colonies, which in turn would supply it to the Inner systems surrounding earth. It wasn't particularly well equipped or extravagant or even that well-funded, but it was certainly well populated, with a population of 400 people.

400 people that would have wished that they had colonized a different planet.

This once peaceful colony was no longer the quaint little settlement it used to be. The inhabitants of the colony no longer going about their day to day business.

Many of said Colonists lay dead on the soil of their home.

Men wearing black robes underneath black body armour, carried the bodies out of the nearby opening and piled them up high. Such piles now decorated the once thriving colony which now had more in common with a slaughterhouse rather than a Mining site.

The bodies were of people of all races, colours and nationalities, but there was one thing every Colonist had in common now.

The gaping holes in their chest cavities.

The Brotherhood of Flesh had seen this colony as a perfect target for their goals. Their goal? To spread the infestation of their so called 'Divine Harbingers' across the United Systems of Humanity and further if necessary.

Two Brotherhood acolytes were on patrol on the outskirts of the colony. Both men carried standard military grade pulse rifles and wore black body armour over their black robes. The outfits of the brotherhood were instantly recognised as both their robes and armour bore white highlights that created the illusion that they were Xenomorphs.

Their dome-like helmets covered their faces, the faceplates had the markings that resembled the duel jaws of their deities. Their chest plates resembling ribcages, their gloves resembling talons and dorsal tubes adorning their backs.

The Acolytes didn't just admire the xenomorphs, they worshiped them to the point of mutilating themselves to match them. It was a very likely chance that the acolytes had went through more permanent 'alterations' including tattooing what skin that they didn't burn with red hot irons. The skin of the Acolytes was blackened and what little that wasn't would be tattooed to resemble Xenomorph skin.

The two acolytes patrolled the colony outskirts, there wasn't much need as the planet wasn't known for having very dangerous wildlife. But the Brotherhood found themselves having to watch their surroundings carefully, as many of their settlements and temples had undergone raids in the past few months, their numbers were shrinking more than usual.

The Myrmidons were becoming bold.

It was the time of humanities' war against the Yautja, and the Myrmidons were fighting a war on three fronts. One war against the Yautja themselves, another against the Xenomorph infestation and another against the Brotherhood.

The two acolytes walked at almost a synchronized pace, side by side across the blood soaked ground. Whatever colonists hadn't been hived had been executed by firing squad, all the corpses were little more but meat to be fed to the creatures infesting the hive.

When the Xenos had grown to full size, they would be hungry, and in the eyes of the Brotherhood; Hungry gods required sacrifices.

Suddenly the two Acolytes froze in their tracks, gripping their rifles tightly.

"Did you see that?" one Acolyte asked the other, pointing his rifle to emphasise what he meant.

"The shadows?"

"Yeah….they moved" the first Acolyte replied.

The two Acolytes stepped closer to the shadows, thinking they would reveal a few cowering colonists, trying to hide from the judgement of the Brotherhood.

"What the hell?" the first Acolyte asked, kneeling down and picking up what had caused the movement in the shadows.

A metronome?

"Uh….what the fuck?" the first Acolyte asked, tilting his head.

"This is weird…. maybe it's a sign?" the second Acolyte piped in.

"A fucking sign of what?!" the first Acolyte titled his head further at the stupidity of that statement.

*THWONK!*

Out of nowhere a metallic object made contact with the temple of the second Acolyte's helmet, as if it was hurled from a short distance.

"What the FUAAAAGH!" the First Acolyte's sentence was cut short when the tip of a long blade emerged from his chest.

The second Acolyte didn't have a chance to cry out as a blade descended from above him and hit its mark, effectively decapitating him with a single stroke.

…

"Did you really have to fucking do that?" came a whispered voice with a strong English accent.

"What?" replied another voice, with a strong English accent.

"Throwing a fucking sword pommel! Who the fuck does that?"

"I ended him rightly…read up on combat history and you'll get it"

"Jesus Christ"

Three figures stepped out of the shadows. All three were clad head to toe in black armour, a design based on warriors of Ancient Greece. All three were built like Olympic level athletes with lean and powerful Physiques.

All three had union jacks on the collar section of their armour, underneath were their names.

REYNOLDS, a lean built man around 6 foot 5, an average Height for a healthy Super soldier. The way he held himself showed a confident and intelligent demeanour.

DAKARI, a bulky beast of a man, around 6 foot 8, a tall and imposing figure for a man of his profession. Yet he carried himself with patience and discipline of a Nordic warrior.

DAKER, a stocky and muscular man around 6 foot 3, the shortest of the three, but what he lacked in size, he made up for in ferocity and sheer tenacity.

Elite soldiers of the Myrmidon Corps, humanities finest in every regard on the battlefield, members of Alpha Squad, the best of the best.

All three were heavily armed, Dakari and Reynolds carrying heavily modified burst fire pulse Rifles and Daker with a large Pulse HMG, a larger more devastating variant of the Myrmidon Pulse rifle. Their rifles were slung on their backs while they carried their melee weapons in their hands.

Dakari was the one who had thrown his sword pommel at one of the Acolytes, a little trick he liked using for some bizarre reason. He always gave the explanation that it was 'a legitimate strategy' but his fellow Myrmidons never took him seriously in that single regard.

It was meant more as a joke anyway.

The three British Myrmidons were pretty closely knit friends, Dakari having met Daker and Reynolds when they had joined Alpha Squad a few years prior. Daker and Reynolds on the other hand knew each other since their early training days, post strain infusion.

Dakari, Daker and Reynolds were the close combat experts of the team. All three were lethal in close range.

Reynolds armed with his sturdy European broadsword.

Dakari with his Custom blade, a mix of a Celtic shortsword and a one of a Norse design, the hilt had a Triskele symbol etched onto it and the crossguard itself resembled two crossed axes, a design that was very heavy on an aesthetic design. Dakari, like his friends being a Brit had both Celtic and Norse heritage.

Finally, Daker had a razor-sharp longsword with a crossguard that pointed down the length of the blade.

All three were experienced warriors that could defiantly hold their ground.

"What kind of idiot throws a sword pommel at an enemy?" Daker whispered to Dakari as the two of them carried the bodies into the shadows.

"It can work, it disorientates the enemy" Dakari replied.

"But you spend 5 minutes unscrewing the dam thing, then you spend another 5 putting it back on, and there isn't even a guarantee that it will work" Daker replied again, now throwing the Acolyte body into a nearby bush.

"It's a legitimate strategy, dude" Dakari replied, throwing the decapitated body and severed head into the same bush.

"I don't know why I argue this with you" Daker sighed, shaking his head in frustration.

"Hard to argue when you know you are wrong" Dakari chuckled, patting the shorter Myrmidon on the shoulder.

"I swear to god, Dakari" Daker grunted.

Reynolds watched the two argue, their hushed voices not making much noise to be considered a worry. It was funny to watch, Reynolds was always the most level minded of the three, with Dakari right below him and Daker with the temperament of an angry Rhinoceros.

"This is Sergeant Reynolds, east sector is clear, over" Reynolds spoke into his helmet radio.

" _Copy that, Sergeant. Major Flint to all units, converge at the Hive opening. We are moving to the final stage, Over and out"_ a voice with a slight American accented voice replied over the radio.

"Copy that, Major, over and out" Reynold replied before readying his pulse rifle and signalling for Daker and Dakari, in turn the other two readied their firearms, Dakari with his pulse rifle and Daker with his Pulse HMG.

* * *

Another two Myrmidons lay down flat on the edge of a particularly tall building, the one Myrmidon holding a sniper rifle was obviously female while the other was male. The Female Myrmidon's rifle had tribal markings and a necklace of shark teeth tied around the barrel.

Captain Poroka Willard, a British/Maori Myrmidon and an experienced sniper. Willard was a traditionalist by nature, very stern and vengeful in her treatment of Xenomorphs and members of the brotherhood.

Major Clinton Flint, an American Myrmidon and a current leader of Alpha squad, the best soldiers' humanity had to offer. Flint was an expert combat tactician, a lethal warrior both in close combat and ranged, and a veteran of the ongoing Yautja war with a menagerie of scars as proof.

"Anything we should be warry of Willard?"

"A few Pulse rifles, two snipers, 5 smart gunners, I can see an RPG or two. Apart from that, nothing but them and the Hive, Major"

"Good, we can handle them easily enough. Entrances?"

"One way in, one way out by the looks of it. Hive used to be a Zinc mine, the schematics and the reports we researched only showed one way into the hive, and I doubt even the xenos can claw through solid zinc ore"

"Very good, if their leader slips past us I want you to put a round in his skull"

"With Pleasure Major"

Flint rose to one knee and hoisted his pulse rifle onto his shoulder.

"And be sure to keep an eye on your backs ok?" Flint asked, the grin on his face could be heard as he said it.

"Roger that, Major" Willard replied, setting up the stand of her sniper and adjusting the scope.

* * *

" _THE UNBELIEVERS WILL BE CLEANSED IN THE COMING SWARM! OUR DIVINE PUNISHMENT WILL ASCEND FROM THE HEAVENS AND REMIND THEM OF OUR GOD'S DISPLEASURE WITH THEIR ABHORENT ACTIONS!"_ came the booming voice of the Brotherhood leader. His voice amplified over the speaker system that was usually used for Mining announcements.

The preaching of the Brotherhood leader was being broadcast from the heart of the hive all over the colony, his mad ravings of god's wrath and divine punishment could be heard from all directions, a disorientating jumble of words that fit in the mouth of someone who burned witches in the early 17th century.

The Myrmidons hid in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, making sure to keep the red glow of their visors and hoplite style headdresses as obscured as possible. The element of surprise was vital in this sort of operation.

"Bastard just loves to run his mouth" Dakari muttered, gripping his pulse rifle, hoping he would be the one to put a round between the leader's eyes.

Dakari, Daker and Reynolds were present, as were their Myrmidon brothers of Alpha Squad.

"He's a Religious Zealot, what the fuck do you expect?" replied a Myrmidon with a very high-tech looking bow in his hands.

Raphael Montoya, a Myrmidon of El Salvador, an expert archer that specialized in the utilization of his specialized arrowheads. Montoya also carried a Myrmidon Issue Kukri sword on his back which he used with the same efficiency as his bow.

"I got to say, all his talk of burning in hell is getting me worked up" another Myrmidon spoke up. The Myrmidon was only known as "Pyro" probably due to the fact that he was a Pyromaniac and the nickname just stuck, it had been so long that the other Myrmidons had pretty much all but forgotten his real name. Then again Pyro considered this a good thing, he treated it as a new part of his new life as a Myrmidon, he wasn't the same person he was before the administration of the strain.

Pyro didn't use a Pulse rifle, instead he used a Military Grade Flamethrower, Myrmidon issue, no need for a fuel pack on his back as the fuel was attached to the weapon itself. Around his chest, he wore a bandolier of grenades, many of which were incendiary. On his hip, he had holstered a heavy-duty Pulse Revolver and two serrated combat knives for close quarters.

Daker

Dakari

Reynolds

Montoya

And Pyro

Myrmidon Special Ops Division, Alpha Squad, the best soldiers' humanity had to offer.

"Just try to keep calm Pyro, just flick your lighter like a good boy and we can burn the bad men once the Major arrives" Montoya replied with a smirk.

"Don't patronize me" Pyro grunted.

The Myrmidons chuckled quietly at the Pyromaniac's response, then turned to see a couple of Brotherhood Acolytes walk past the gap without noticed their black frames. The shadows of the alleyway served to benefit the Myrmidons' colour scheme, rendering them nearly invisible to anyone not actively looking for them.

*Pwep! Pwep!*

The Acolytes fell lifelessly to the floor, both with bullet wounds in the dead centres of their foreheads.

"You lads care to join me?" Flint asked as he stood in front of alleyway, holding a smoking pulse pistol with an attached suppressor.

The Myrmidons stood up in total sync, their weapons ready and their hearts willing to lay down some punishment to the Brotherhood.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest outskirts of the colony, a single scout troupe of the Brotherhood were on patrol. Five zealots in total, all gathered single file as they walked through the dense foliage. The leader of the zealots could be identified by the dorsal spines on the back section of his armour, the higher ranked a brotherhood member was, the more they looked like a Xenomorph.

Some of the highest ranked brotherhood members had went so far as to replace limbs with cybernetic attachments that resembled xenomorph limbs. One of the most infamous was a zealot who had all four limbs removed at the shoulders and hips and had a tail implanted into his spinal column, even going so far to replace his teeth.

The five present however were low ranking, only having went along with the standard burns and xenomorph themed armour, their leader's dorsal spines were likely implanted into his back.

"Why did the Speaker send us here? We should be witnessing the ascension with our brothers instead of walking through some bloody forest!" one Zealot complained as he shouldered his pulse shotgun.

"Our duty is to hunt down any blasphemers that may have hidden in the woods" the leader replied.

The Brotherhood were becoming more and more thorough with their methods, no longer did they allow colonists to hide out in the surrounding areas, every colonist hived in their eyes was another offering to their gods.

"Now, we must all remain vigilant. The nonbelievers will go to any lengths to avoid judgement from our gods" the leader spoke.

His orders would usually gain a response from his men, but instead it was met with dead silence.

The lead Zealot turned and was met with a gruesome sight:

Three of his men lay dead on the floor, headless. Another was hanging in mid-air as if he had been dropped at the gallows with his neck unnaturally snapped to one side. And one was barely still alive, gasping for breath and gripping two blood red blades emerging from his chest.

The last zealot was raised into the air and in a flash of a blue and a loud WHIIIIICRACK! His head was blown to roasting meaty chunks.

The leader took a step backwards and bumped his back to something hard…. something armoured.

He turned around and in the blink of an eye his head was lopped clean from his shoulders. The zealot leader fell to the floor, blood pouring from the headless stump as he landed with a solid thud.

With a fizzle of electricity, the figures were revealed in all their glory.

Yautja Elite Hunters, six of them in fact, all Elite Hunters of their clans.

Bul'Vyr The Sapphire hunter, a child of both the Uin'Ava clan and Val'Kara clan. The 7 foot Yautja's skin was sky blue with dark blue scales covering the harder areas of his skin. His armour wasn't flashy, meant more for efficiency than style and adorned with scuff marks and dents signifying his experience on the battlefield. On both wrists, he wore bracers but his right arm was encased in armour bicep, shoulder and all. On his right shoulder was a mounted plasma caster, connected to his mask.

Gra'Vyr, Bul'Vyr's younger brother, and member of the Uin'Ava clan. His skin was identical to his brother's and his dreadlocks were a scarlet red, a sign of his clan heritage that his brother did not have. Gra'Vyr had all the gear that a Yautja hunter was expected to have with the addition of a machete hanging from his hip. His armour however was not as weathered as much as his brothers.

Zen'Tau Ironclaw of the Tal'Ven clan. Named for the armoured cybernetic replacement attached to his right shoulder, a recent loss in a battle with a human. Zen'Tau's armour, like Bul'Vyr's was adorned with battle marks, but it had many runic markings over, especially his mask. A red shoulder cape hanging from his left shoulder signified that he was well on the way to becoming an Elder.

Ha'Vir of the Dark Blade clan. An imposing 7 foot 5 figure, adorned in the pitch-black armour of his clan, an extended spear in his hand and trophies of countless hunts adorning his body.

Yaa'Vir, Ha'Vir's sister and fellow clanmate. Like many female Yautja was slightly shorter than her male counterparts at 6 foot 9, but her slimmer body was built more for flexibility and speed rather than the raw power her brother had. Her black armour fit her form perfectly and the twin daggers at her hips could cut through armour like a knife through butter.

And finally, Kru'Kex. An Elder of the Hara'Vex clan and leader of the hunters. His armour was painted a bright red and was adorned with battle scars, scuff marks and bullet holes. His brown scales were covered with scars, a side effect of the reckless nature of his clan, a plasma caster for each shoulder. At his hip hung a very medieval looking longsword, a dura-steel longsword taken from his first Myrmidon kill. A spoil of war.

"Oomans…. We have the right planet" Bul'Vyr said, crouching down and inspecting one of the fallen Zealots that had died by his hand.

"These are the ones that worship the Kainde Amedha aren't they?" Zen'Tau asked, already knowing the answer.

"And where these ones are…. the Black armoured Oomans are as well" Kru'Kex said, his hand hovering over the handle of his longsword.

"The colony isn't that far away, these Oomans haven't been gone long, if anything has happened we'll be stumbling into the midst of it. A perfect time to catch them off guard" Ha'Vir smirked behind his mask, eager for the challenge.

"Not very honourable. I would prefer to engage the humans one on one" Zen'Tau replied, flexing his cybernetic arm.

"Is that the sort of thinking that your clan promotes? If so then it's no surprise you lost that arm" Yaa'Vir replied with a snicker.

Zen'Tau growled, his mandibles flaring behind his mask as he extended his wristblades to their full length. Ha'Vir stood between Zen'Tau and his sister, the ever-protective brother.

"Enough! Save it for the Oomans, their blood will be what stains the soil today, not ours" Kru'Kex growled, standing between Zen'Tau and Ha'Vir.

All the Yautja growled and nodded in approval, all except Bul'Vyr whom was still inspecting the dead zealot.

"Do you wish for my brother and I to go ahead?" Gra'Vyr asked Kru'Kex who nodded with a growl of approval.

"You may, but it matters not. The Oomans will not have much reprieve before our assault" The Elder growled.

"Come Brother" Gra'Vyr said, getting Bul'Vyr attention. The two cloaked and sprinted at a break-back pace towards the colony.

The Yautja all cloaked, their visors flashing for an instant before disappearing as if they were never there to begin with. The only sign that they had being the corpses of the slain zealots littering the ground.

* * *

"COVER FIRE DAMMIT! KEEP THE LEFT FLANK SECURE! PYRO, GRENADE!" Flint shouted at the top of his lungs, the radio in his helmet overpowering the sounds of gunfire, screams, xenomorph hisses and explosions.

The colony had changed very much in the collapsed time, the once quiet location had become an absolute bloodbath of death and destruction. The Myrmidons showing their natural talent for killing both Brotherhood members and Xenomorphs alike.

The hive had exploded with Xenomorphs, killing brotherhood zealots like they were nothing, driving the zealots into the open, straight into the sights of the Myrmidons.

Flint, Dakari and Daker stayed in the rear, keeping a level and constant covering fire on the Brotherhood and Xenomorphs while Pyro shrouded the Xenos in flame.

Montoya and Reynolds dealt with the Zealots in close quarters, Reynolds slicing men to pieces with his broadsword while Montoya hacked off limbs and heads with his Kukri. Any zealots or drones that got to close would fall dead after a loud gunshot from a distance, Willard's skill as a sharpshooter shining through.

The utter chaos that the Myrmidons had created worked in their favour, Xenomorphs always picked off the weakest prey first, in this regard it meant that the zealots would be the first ones to die, then the Myrmidons could have their fun with the xenos.

The battle dragged on for a solid 10 minutes, a long time considering the Myrmidons were slaughtering everything in their path.

The concentrated fire of the Myrmidons easily cutting through their armoured carapaces like butter. Pyro's flame bursts caused the xenos to panic as the other Myrmidons carefully picked their targets, dealing with them with a great deal of accuracy and skill.

Willard even kept track of her kills, she was going to be adding some notches later.

Today was a good day.

Until the heavy gunners came out.

5 men all carrying Smart guns and geared out in heavy combat armour popped out of a high ledge and began raining heavy gunfire on the Myrmidons.

"COVER!" Flint shouted at the top of his lungs, his troops immediately leaping to cover in order to avoid being shot to pieces.

Myrmidon armour was tough, but it wasn't indestructible. A couple of smart rounds to the face would easily knock a Myrmidon unconscious if not straight up kill them.

"Any ideas?!" Dakari called out to his squad mates.

"Major, Permission to enact Strategy 6?" Pyro asked with a crazed voice.

"Oh god…..permission granted" Flint replied.

"6…..holy shit is that?" Daker asked before remembering which strategy that was.

"Yeah, Take cover!" Reynolds shouted, all but Pyro and Montoya taking hard cover.

"You sure this will work?" Montoya asked, readying a high explosive tipped arrow and nocking it to his bow.

Pyro undid his grenade belt, a belt holding about 10-15 high explosive grenades.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" Pyro cackled like a maniac as he undid the pins to all 15 grenades and hurled the belt over his head.

Everything went slow as the 5 zealots saw the grenade belt flying towards them, every single grenade beeping like crazy.

Montoya popped out of cover, drew his arrow and fired.

*KABOOOOOOOM!*

When the arrow tip made contact with the grenade belt, everything went white. An explosion of flames engulfed the zealots and turned the heavily armoured troops into screaming, sizzling and burning hunks of flesh, running in circles trying to put out the flames, their heavily armoured frames stopping them from dropping to the floor and rolling.

Then again, that wouldn't stop the Napalm burning.

"ITS BEAUTIFUL!" Pyro cackled like a mad genius and flailing his arms at the sight of the screaming zealots.

Pyro's grenades were made from a special blend of his own design, incendiary grenades that covered their victims head to toe in sizzling hot napalm. The man had many talents and making instruments of death was one of them, his specially designed grenades were already under mass production for use by Myrmidons in the Special Ops division.

"Pyro…. like always you never cease to amaze" Flint chuckled as he left cover.

"I try my best" the Pyromaniac replied with a giddy tone.

"Was that the last of them?" Dakari asked as he and the other members of Alpha squad rose to their feet.

"I think so, any leftovers we'll kill from orbit. All that's left is the big cheese" Montoya said, nocking another arrow to his bow.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I do the honours?" Flint asked.

"Oh, no Major, you got to kill the last one, at least give one of us a shot for once" Daker complained.

"Alright, Daker, Dakari you two are with me, the rest of you stand guard. Willard come down and regroup with the rest of the team" Flint ordered the Myrmidons as he walked down the nearest tunnel, leading to the heart of the hive.

"Affirmative Major" Reynolds shouldered his pulse rifle and loaded in another clip.

* * *

It didn't take long for the three Myrmidons to make their way to the heart of the hive, all the Xenos they came across by this point were either dead, dying or too bad a shape to put up a fight. Every one of the creatures they encountered now had a bullet in their head.

Drones, warriors, Brotherhood zealots, the usual kills for a Myrmidon on a busy day.

But eventually Flint, Dakari and Daker came across their goal.

The heart of the hive, a wide and very spacious room, full of empty eggs, walls littered with the corpses of formerly impregnated humans. Gaping holes in the chests of the fallen, a Zealot or two also lay dead on the floor. Obviously, they hadn't been able to resist the urge to embrace one of their divine beings.

But in the centre of the room was an altar, one fit for ritual sacrifice. Standing by it were 3 humans, if you could call them that anymore.

Two were heavily armoured Acolytes, their armour was thicker than the usual zealots, the designs much more intricate and their helmets elongated to resemble Xenomorphs. Their gauntlets were clawed, they had dorsal spines adorning their armour and they wielded ceremonial Polearms.

The one stood between them was very different, on his face he wore a chrome mask that resembled a blank emotionless human face. He also wore a long-hooded robe that covered everything but his mask and hands, the latter of which were 4 fingered cybernetic claws. The black robe had white markings that resembled the carapace of a Xenomorph, a very intricate design belonging to someone of high standing.

A Priest of the Brotherhood.

"Hey boys…. were you expecting us?" Dakari taunted, drawing his sword and giving it a flourish.

"Myrmidons….you must take delight in denying our race its true destiny" the priest replied, his emotionless visage not moving an inch.

"You know, my idea of destiny doesn't involve me having a fucking alien bursting through my sternum…but that's just me" Daker replied, latching his HMG to his back and unsheathing his longsword.

"I must say Reverend, it's pretty funny how far the mighty can fall. How long have you are your posse been on the run now? 5….6 years?" Flint asked.

"7…7 long years of running from you heretics. Why don't you Myrmidon scum understand why your actions are Blasphemous? Our heavenly mission ends with the ascension of humanity to something greater, our souls living on in the vessels of our deliverers" the Priest replied passionately.

"If you really believed that, then you would be the first ones to offer your faces to the Facehuggers. Yet here I see you alive with the blood of thousands on your hands. What the hell happened to you Ovan?" Flint asked.

"I woke up, I saw the universe for what it is, a cruel and unforgiving place not befitting humanity. The Xenomorphs are the ultimate beings, and they will inherit our world long after our species is extinct, it is my divine privilege to help them achieve that!" the Priest yelled aggressively at the Myrmidons.

"Then it seems that we only have one way out of this…Men…. swords" Flint latched his pulse rifle on his back and unsheathed his melee weapon, a dura-steel Cutlass.

"You two take the guards…but the priest is mine" Flint flourished his cutlass.

"Thank you, sir," Daker smiled behind his helmet.

"It will be a genuine pleasure" Dakari flourished his sword.

"Kill the Heretics!" the Priest yelled at his men. The two Acolytes leapt off the platform and charged at the Myrmidons with their polearms bared.

Flint broke into a full sprint, leaping over the Acolytes and free running up onto the altar, landing right next to the priest.

"Hi there" Flint smiled as he pointed his Cutlass at the Priest's throat.

The priest tilted his head before slowly raising his metallic claw to the blade, letting his clawed fingers tap along the surface of the steel.

The Priest swiped at the blade, swatting it out of his way before closing the distance between himself and Flint in the blink of an eye. Flint quickly, fearing for his life, in a display of skill and agility, backflipped out of the way of the Priest.

If Flint had stayed where he was, he would have been cut to ribbons, the Priest's claws would have sheered through his armour and cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

"Jesus…. spry for a man your age?" Flint asked. The Priest replied by grabbing his robe and whisking it off, showing off his form underneath the robe.

The Priest was at least 70% Cybernetic. His arms from the shoulders were cybernetic, his legs at the hip and parts of his chest were completely replaced with streamlined cybernetic enhancements. The Priest's height rose by 3 feet as his cybernetic legs extended, they were not humanoid legs but the legs you would expect to find on a Velociraptor.

The Priest's arms were cybernetic, plated with a dura-steel alloy by the looks of it. His clawed fingers weren't large but they were lethal, they could slice through Myrmidon plate armour like butter.

Myrmidon plate armour was strong, resilient and could withstand Xenomorph acid. But it was far from indestructible. Yes, it was stronger than Kevlar or the plated armour of colonial marines, but it sacrificed a lot of durability in order for its flexible nature.

"I have sacrificed much. My flesh will never be an offering to the divine ones. It is now a weapon for the destruction of heretics like you" the priest flexed his claws.

"Well…. come on bitch. Let's get old testament" Flint flourished his blade.

Meanwhile the other two Myrmidons were in the middle of a tussle with the Priest's Acolytes.

Dakari side-stepped the charging acolyte, a single swing would be all he needed to end the fight. But as he did, the blade only glanced the curved armour of the Acolyte.

"Oh…shit" Dakari gritted his teeth as his sword glanced off of the well-crafted armour. The Myrmidon in an act of frustration shoulder tackled the Acolyte and took him to the ground. The Polearm clattering to the ground in the process.

Daker on the other hand had engaged the other Acolyte in a clash of blades. The Acolyte had the advantage as its polearm was better suited to keep enemies at bay. Then again Daker's Longsword skills were much better honed as he managed to swipe the polearm out of his way.

Using this opening the British Myrmidon grabbed the shaft of the polearm and closed the distance between the two of them. However, he didn't expect the Acolyte to pull out a pistol and fire off a few rounds.

The first two shots bounce off of Daker's Myrmidon armour, but the third hits the joint at his knee. A splatter of crimson red blood erupts from the Myrmidon's knee and causes him to fall to one knee.

"Grrr!" Daker yelled before he twisted his sword into a reverse grip before flinging it at the Acolyte. The sword met its mark as it deeply imbedded itself into the Acolyte's shoulder, a splash of red stained the floor at the sword had definitely severed an artery or two.

The Acolyte dropped the polearm to the floor and stumbled back, trying to rip the Longsword from his shoulder. Daker used this opportunity to use the Polearm, picking it up and getting a momentary feel for the weapon's weight, the Myrmidon acclimatized himself to the weapon.

The moment the Acolyte pulled the longsword free, he was met face first with the hammer end of the polearm. The strength behind the blow broke the Acolyte's helmet to pieces and actually tore his jaw clean from his face.

The Acolyte dropped to the floor, clutching his now jawless face, someone still alive after the brutal attack. Daker used the Polearm like a walking aid as he hobbled towards the half-dead Acolyte. Once he was in range, he raised up the polearm and rammed the pointed end into the Acolyte's throat.

The Acolyte went limp.

Dakari and the other Acolyte were still tussling with each other. This Acolyte was big for a regular human, at about 6 and a half foot he was a few inches shorter than Dakari and built like a brick shithouse.

The two men disengaged this wrestling and hopped to their feet. The Acolyte pulling a pair of serrated knives from his belt while Dakari cracked his neck and raised his hand in a 'Bring it' gesture.

The Acolyte lunged at Dakari, but the Myrmidon's advanced hand to hand combat training kicked in. In a blur of speed and agility, Dakari knocked one of the knives out of the hand of the Acolyte, deflecting the blow of the other one and stabbing the Acolyte in the wrist, forcing his to drop his other knife.

"DAKARI!" Daker shouted as he flung his longsword to his fellow Myrmidon.

Dakari kicked the Acolyte in the gut, sending him stumbling a few feet away. The British Myrmidon reached out and caught the Longsword of his partner, giving it a flourish and two handing the sword before closing the distance between him and the Acolyte.

Before the Acolyte had a chance to react, Dakari lunged forward and hilted the longsword in his gut. Using his enhanced Myrmidon strength, Dakari raised his above him head before driving him down for a brutish headbutt, only enhanced by the alloy of his helmet and the weight of the Acolyte's body.

*CLANK!*

The devastating headbutt broke the skull and helmet of the Acolyte. With a grunt, Dakari dropped the Acolyte to the floor, limply tumbling like a dummy with its skull broken.

Dakari looked to Daker, whom was balancing himself with the polearm.

"Thanks mate" Dakari nodded before throwing the sword back to Daker.

"No probs" Daker replied, catching the sword and sheathing it at his side.

Daker and Dakari looked up at the raised platform to see the Major evading the Priest as best he could. The Priest, moving like a deadly apex predator trying to tear its prey apart.

"The Major looks like he could use some help" Dakari said as he retrieved his own sword.

"You go ahead, I got to patch up" Daker said, kneeling down to apply some first aid to his knee.

Dakari rushed to the major, his sword at the ready, ready to enter the fray.

Speaking of which, Flint was doing his best to avoid the Priest's attacks. The razor-sharp claws of the cyborg could have torn the armour of a tank asunder. The speed of the cyborg rivalled that of a cheetah on steroids, making it hard for even a Myrmidon to catch up.

Flint bobbed and weaved for his life, a single swipe of those claws could easily slice his arms clean off.

"Stay still Infidel!" the priest growled gutturally. His eyes wild behind the mask.

"Not much incentive for me, is it?!" Flint chuckled as he ducked underneath a particularly nasty swipe.

Seeing an opportune opening in the cyborg's assault, Flint swung his cutlass, slicing open a piece of flesh on the Cyborg's chest, right underneath the third rib.

"GRAAAAAGH!" the cyborg let out a blood curdling yell as the blade sliced through his armour and into his flesh.

Flint swore he heard the voice reverberate as if it was cybernetic.

The priest stumbled back, clutching the wound with his cybernetic claws.

"Major!" Dakari called as he caught up to the Flint, his own sword primed in his hand.

"Where's Daker?"

"Patching himself up. Don't worry about his friends, we took good care of em" Dakari grinned, gesturing to the Priest.

"You Myrmidon scum….you are like cockroaches!" The priest extended his legs to their full height.

Flint and Dakari lunged at the priest, baring their swords as they rushed into battle.

The priest met the blades of both Myrmidons with his cybernetic claws. The cyborg had obviously received some level of hand to hand combat training with the skill behind his attacks, that coupled with the enhanced speed, strength and agility given to him by his cybernetic limbs made him deadly.

"You Insects never learn, do you?" The priest growled before he flung Dakari and Flint to the side, sending them both crashing shoulder first into the wall.

"Time after time, you try to stop the progression of the supreme beings. Yet you don't see that your actions are feeble" he continued, reaching out and grabbing Flint by the scruff of the neck. Flinging him into the air, where he quickly picked up speed on the way down.

The priest sent his metallic knee up to meet Flint's gut.

"UGH!" Flint gasped, clutching his stomach as he swore that hit had to have broken something inside.

"I am an instrument of the divine beings; your actions are equivalent of pushing a boulder up a steep hill. Every time you push, it will roll back. All you have done is gained humanity a reprieve before its ascension at the hands of our gods" the priest punted Flint in the head. His helmet being the only thing to stop the cyborg taking his head clean off.

Dakari pushed himself up with his sword and lunged at the priest, swinging his blade in an attempt to do some damage. But the Cyborg was too fast and blocked most of the Myrmidon's sword strikes before going for an attack of his own.

Dakari ducked underneath the claw swipe and drove his sword deep into the shoulder of the priest, severing flesh and sending a splash of white synthetic blood squirting from the wound as the blade emerged on the other end.

"RAAAA _AAAAAGH!"_ the priest screamed, his voice going synthetic mid-scream.

Dakari jumped back, pulling his pulse rifle from his back and aiming down the sights, ready to deliver a deadly headshot.

However, the Cyborg reacted quickly, lunging at the Myrmidon and knocking the rifle from his hands and cluttering to the floor. the Cyborg wrapped his clawed hand around Dakari's throat, raising him in the air, his feet about 3 foot off the ground.

" _YOU DIE NOW, FILTH!"_ the priest reared back his second claw, his razor-sharp fingers extended to three feet long; long enough to impale.

" _RRAAAAAAAAGH!"_ The priest yelled at the top of his lungs as he looked around to see a Polearm impaling him through the back of his stomach.

Standing there, holding another Polearm, his knee now bandaged and treated, was Daker.

"Forget me, motherfucker?" Daker readied the second polearm.

The priest threw Dakari to the floor like a ragdoll before pulling the sword and the polearm from his body. White synthetic blood spilling all over the floor as he did, a gurgling sound could be heard emanating from the wounds.

"Let's dance robo-boy" Daker began to circle the Cyborg.

" _.First!"_ the priest roared as he lunged at the Myrmidon.

Daker however had an advantage in terms of reach and swung the polearm, the hammer end of the weapon finding its mark; the mask of the priest.

*CRACK!*

The mask shattered upon impact, and its shards clattered to the ground, revealing the face of the once human priest.

To put it simply; his face made Freddy Krueger look like a supermodel.

His skin was burnt and segments of muscle tissue could easily be seen under the sizzled and red remains, scars adorned what red and charred skin remained. His teeth had all been replaced with sharp, silver fangs. His ears were missing and the place where his nose should have been was now a gnarled and gruesome crater. And last of all both his upper and lower lip had been surgically removed and replaced with a translucent plastic material.

He had changed his appearance so much in order to resemble the Xenomorphs.

" _You all die!"_ the priest yelled, his jaw muscles stretching, his teeth gleaming and his eyes fixed on Daker.

the lone Myrmidon did his best to keep the Cyborg at a distance, swinging and thrusting the polearm to fend off the once human priest.

As Daker kept the cyborg busy, Dakari and Flint stood up, baring their blades and readying themselves for another attack.

From behind the two Myrmidons charged, slicing across the Cyborg's back, opening up the flesh around his shoulder blades. White synthetic blood spilling from the wounds and further staining the floor beneath them.

" _YOU ALL DIE HERE, THIS PLANET IS YOUR GRAVE!"_ the priest screeched.

"Stop talking and do it then!" Daker said, launching the polearm like a spear. The pointed end of the polearm impaling the cyborg in the chest.

Daker unsheathed his longsword and two handed it, charging at the Cyborg. Now all three Myrmidons were attacking with their blades from all side.

The Cyborg was strong, fast and agile, but it could not defend itself from all three sides. Every time it tried to shift its attention to one of the Myrmidons, the others would slice through its flesh, drawing more blood.

Daker sliced open the circuits of one of its cybernetic arms, causing the left limb to go limp and unmoving.

Dakari sliced open the circuits of its right arm, causing it to go limp.

Flint finally swung his blade, and with a hail of sparks, sliced pen the circuits of the cyborgs legs at the joint of its knees.

The cyborg fell to its knees, white synthetic blood pouring from its body wounds and sliced open cybernetic limbs.

" _GRAAAAAAAH!"_ The cyborg screeched at the top of its lungs, pain coursing through every fibre of its being.

White synthetic blood poured from the Priest's mouth, the synthetic gurgling becoming louder through his speech.

All three Myrmidons, now panting in an attempt to regain their breath approached the now defenceless cyborg.

"Well…. not so high and mighty, now are you?" Daker asked, planting his longsword into the ground and leaning on it.

"What have you done to yourself, Ovan?" Flint asked, pointing at the synthetic replacements adorning the priest's body.

" _I sacrificed the flesh…the feeble flesh of humanity to become the instrument I should be…the instrument of…GA…guuh"_ the Cyborg's speech devolved into spluttering and coughing. White synthetic blood pouring from his mouth.

"I'm curious…where the hell did you get the Xenomorph eggs? I don't see any signs of a queen. So where is the source?" Flint asked with his sword at the priest's throat.

" _I will not tell…but he is above you or I…. you will never stop us, Myrmidon"_ the cyborg smirked.

Flint grimaced. They had been getting this a lot recently, the major outbreaks caused by the brotherhood used to require the presence of a queen, however recently they had been encountering members of the brotherhood that had been getting their eggs from an outside source. Most of the stories they had gotten where that of a mysterious figure, 7-foot tall and wearing a black cloak.

"Reverend Lavernicus Ovan, for your crimes against humanity, by the authority of the Myrmidon Corps and the United Systems of Earth, I Major Gerard Flint sentence you to death. Do you have any last requests or last words before your sentence is carried out?" Flint said, pressing the blade of his sword against Ovan's throat.

" _The time of man is coming to an end, Myrmidon. Powers beyond your comprehension are pooling around you…. Human, Acturian, even the Yautja…soon nothing will matter…all will burn in the coming fire. Our divine messengers are but the beginning…maybe not today, nor tomorrow, but soon the age of humanity will come to an end"_ the Cyborg said between coughs.

"…. duly noted" Flint replied before spinning in place, building up speed before lopping Ovan's head off his shoulders.

The head of Ovan rolled as his body stayed in place, the weight of the fleshy torso unable to move under the weight of the cybernetic limbs. Under closer inspection, Flint noticed cybernetic wires protruding from the stump that was in place of the head. This was no longer a man, he was barely even 20% human anymore, at the moment of his death he was little more than a twisted machine with a brain.

"Ok, Major….no offence but you could have thought up a better one liner" Daker said, leaning his longsword on his shoulder.

"Like what?" Flint asked as he sheathed his blade.

"How about, 'I guess you should have stayed AHEAD' Eh?" Dakari smiled behind his helmet.

"Or how about, 'heads up'" Daker replied with an equally big smile.

"Jesus Christ…. Why are you two the best fighters on the team?" Flint shook his head as he made his way out of the cavern.

"A little off the top?"

"Won't be going to that Hat convention in July?"

"Ok, you two can stop, I get it" Flint said in an attempt to shut up his Myrmidon underlings and their need to spew more puns.

"Sore throat? I have a remedy for that"

"You should have gotten your head in the game"

"Heads or tails?"

"Why does god hate me?" Flint murmured to himself as his men continued to spew their decapitation puns.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willard sat on one of the rooftops nearby the entrance to the hive. Her helmet lying on the ledge beside her. Cleaning the lenses of her sniper rifle, keeping it in tip-top condition.

"How are things looking up there?" Reynold called to Willard from the ground.

The Maori/British woman looked around, gave everything in the vicinity a quick once over before replying "Nothing much, the stars look alright tonight though. Quite a nice view"

"Oh goodie…well at least the stars are fine" Pyro replied, itching to set something ablaze, he had just finished burning the living hell out of the remains of the xenomorphs and Brotherhood zealots.

But only after Reynolds had finished taking evidence of their kills, the corps had a knack of rewarding the killing of xenomorphs and brotherhood zealots. Photographic evidence of their kills worked better if they hadn't been incinerated.

Montoya on the other hand was busy fixing some armour piercing heads to his arrows. After expending quite a few from the battle earlier, he had to replenish his stores.

Suddenly Montoya heard something. His highly-trained Myrmidon senses perking up as he heard something that sounded very much like a metallic clanking. Like the sound armour plates make when shifting.

"Did anyone hear that?" Montoya asked as he picked up his helmet and put it on. Drawing one of his armour piercing arrows on his bow.

Willard noticed her companions rousing, and she too heard the sound. Picking up her sniper rifle and loading it with a shell she scanned the area, looking for something.

Until.

*WHIIIIIIIICRACK!*

A blue, surging bolt of plasma raced through the air.

The Human/Yautja war continued.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN PT2.**

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this first of two parts of this originally intended one-shot.**

 **Please let me know what you thought. And please make it lengthy.**

 **Also, what else you want expanded on in Asclepheus Expanded.**

 **See you guys next chapter.**


End file.
